opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Kleruśny/@comment-23887897-20141005130959
Z góry przepraszam że się czepiam, wiem że jestem przemądrzała, i się wtrącam, że dopiero wróciłam a już tak ingeruję w wike, wiem że sama robie błędy. Robie to po to by podwyższyć poziom opowiadań, by przyciągnąc nowych czytelników. Drogi Allaryku to jest moja propozycja poprawy tego opowiadania: Witajcie! Mam na imię Atrox. Tak, wiem dosyć dziwne imię na katolika, choć nie wiem czy opuścić moją religię. Dokonałem tylu złych czynów, że straciłem rachubę. Byłem pobożny, ale zmieniło się to od II Wojny Światowej. Byłem synem Polaków, myśleli o moim bezpieczeństwie, więc dali mi bardzo dziwne imię, które pasowało do Niemców. Błagali księdza by ochrzcił mnie z takim imieniem. Na szczęście mnie ochrzcił, ale dalej nie było radośnie. Kiedy miałem piętnaście lat, wyszedłem pewnego dnia na dwór by się przewietrzyć.Widziałem jak Niemcy zabijają mojego kolegę, Marcina na głównej alei mojego miasta. ( uważam ze nadużyłeś słowa „mojego”)'''Nie powstrzymałem się od zakazu by się nie ujawniać i rykłem (Poprawna forma to ryknąłem) : - Nieeee!!! Zostawcie go! - niestety dla niego nie było( przydało by się małe „już”) ratunku tak samo jak '( a może wstawisz tu „i”)'dla mnie. Marcin padł na ziemię cały we krwi. - Catch( Catch to po angielsku, poprawnie będzie: „Fang den Trottel” )a Trottel!* - krzyknął jeden z nich i zaczęli do mnie biec. Uciekłem pędem do domu, w którym '(później)'mnie złapali. - Mamo, - zwróciłem się do niej - to nie moja... - Halt die Klappe! - powiedział jeden z Niemców, który mnie trzymał, a przy okazji mnie kopnął - Ist das Ihr Sohn? - Ja. - odpowiedziała mu mama. Wtedy był to dla mnie największy szok. Inni Niemcy zaczęli '''(strzelać powinno być raczej tu, tak ładniej) do moich rodziców strzelać. Salwy strzał leciały jak opętane. Moi rodzice upadli w hukiem na ziemię. Byli nie ruchomi. Łzy spływały mi do oczu'(łzy mogą albo do oczu napływać bądź spływać z nich).' Myślałem, że to tylko sen, że zaraz się obudzę i będę w swoim bezpiecznym domu wraz z rodzicami. Niestety tak nie było. - Steh auf! Du wirst ausgeführt werden!- krzyknął na mnie jeden z nich. Zaprowadzili mnie na łąkę zaraz za moim domem. Tam stały inne dzieci, które znałem z miasteczka. Wiedziałem, co mnie czeka. Stałem na samym końcu rzędu blisko tutejszego lasu. Jeden z Niemców zwrócił się do nas. - Warten, nur beenden Ihr Leben, nur für Waffen zu suchen'.( Warten, ihr werden bald sterben. 'Wir müssen nur unsere Waffe zu finden( tu nie jestem do końca pewna ale tak napewno brzmi lepiej)) - i odwrócił się od nas. Zerknąłem za siebie i zauważyłem psa rasy husky. Kulał na jedną nogę. - Piesku, co tu robisz? - spytałem i podrapałem go za uchem. Nagle poczułem coś zza mojej głowy. Była to spluwa jednego z Niemców ( a może: nagle poczułem jak coś dotyka mojej głowy). - Sag: Auf Wiedersehen! - rzekł do mnie. Wtedy husky skoczył na niego i zaczął mu odgryzać oczy, później nos, a na końcu odgryzł mu krtań.( Naprawde? Nie da się odgryźć oczu czy krtani, A poza tym jak pies rzuci się na człowieka i zacznie rozszarpywać mu twarz to nie sądzę żeby szczegóły były tak widoczne, a zwłaszcza dla zszokowanego nastolatka. Proponuje: i rozszarpał mu gardło bądź krtań) - Mörderisch! - zaczęli krzyczeć inni. W tym czasie zauważyłem, że pies ma w paszczy dmuchawkę. Wziąłem sobie ją, a on nic do mnie nie miał ( bardziej pasuje: nic mi nie zrobił). Jeden z nich właśnie chciał zabić psa, („więc dmuchnąłem…” zamiast „gdyby nie ja”) gdyby nie ja'( lub: Jeden z nich chciał zabić psa ale to zauważyłem i dmuchnąłem…” lub: Jeden z nich chciał zabić psa. Dmuchnąłem….trafiła w szyję. Gdyby nie ja, pies by nie żył”).'' Dmuchnąłem w dmuchawkę, a z niej w magiczny sposób wyleciała trująca strzałka, która trafiła w szyję. - Chodź, piesku - pogoniłem go. - Mörderisch! - znów krzyknęli to samo '''( „to samo” jest zbędne) - Rzezimieszek? - spytałem w duchu („ w duchu” czyli „w myślach” wiec nie wypowiedział tego na głos, można to zaznaczyć pochyłą czcionka bez myślnika lub zostawić tak jak jest, ale bez stwierdzenia „ w duchu”). Nagle mnie coś oświeciło i z uśmiechem na twarzy rzuciłem tylko jedno słowo - Danke! Gdy byliśmy w stosownej odległości zwróciłem się do psa. - Widzę, że masz niezły temperament w zabijaniu ( jak wcześniej w komentarzu:' uważam że w tym zdaniu coś nie gra, temperament owszem można mieć ale nie "w zabijaniu", temperament można mieć "jakiś" a nie "w czymś" ( np: temperament choleryczny) http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Temperament ) - dostałem w odpowiedzi złowieszcze szczeknięcie - Spokojnie, spokojnie. Uratowałeś mi życie, a ja Tobie. Chcesz ze mną uciec do Słowacji ( Czechosłowacji), w której będziemy póki co bezpieczni? - znów dostałem szczeknięcie, ale teraz ( a może „tym razem”) entuzjastyczne. - Cieszę się. - Już mieliśmy iść dalej, ale zatrzymałem się na chwilę. - Aha, i nazwę Cię Rzezimieszek. - widocznie psu sięimię spodobało ( to imię), bo pomerdał ogonem i ruszył za mną. Tak więc razem zmierzamy '''( to czas teraźniejszy, wcześniej używałeś przeszłego, trzymaj się więc go chyba że jest to forma pamiętnika, jeśli nie, to zdanie tego typu powinieneś dać na samiusieńkim końcu opowiadania.) '''ku Słowacji, by zaznać spokoju. A przynajmniej doznać przyjaźni między psem i człowiekiem. Przepraszam za krytykę ale robie to dla dobra wiki. Bede tak robic z każdym przeczytanym przeze mnie opowiadaniem. Zajmie mi to troche czasu więc prosze o cierpliwośc i przedewszystkim nie obrażanie się na mnie. Allaryku to twój wybór co z tym zrobisz, cy to poprawisz czy nie. Pozdrawiam.